


Kinktober Day 14 - NTR

by sassykenzie1 Problematic Stories (sassykenzie1)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Netorare, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1%20Problematic%20Stories
Summary: Jaebum is forced to watch as his Yugyeom is assaulted.NTR |Face-sitting | Collaring
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Kudos: 7
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 14 - NTR

Jaebum struggles against his bindings, almost knocking the chair he’s tied to over. The overweight man sneers at him. “What, you don’t like us touching your property?”

Jaebum yells profanity, but it never leaves his mouth as more than saliva-filled grunts due to the gag. Yugyeom’s eyes are flitting between Jaebum and the man. He pleads for help in his eyes. Jaebum wishes he could give it to him. It’d be at least thirty minutes before the other five got there.

He wishes he’d listened to Mark. The older was a strategist for a reason. He’d told Jaebum it was too dangerous, but he didn’t listen. He went in with just Yugyeom and they got overtaken. At least he’d gotten the message out for help in time. Otherwise, they’d be found dead if they weren’t already.

The man dropped down and squeezed Yugyeom’s cheeks between his fingers, wrenching his head toward him. “Hmm, yes, you’re pretty enough.”

Yugyeom makes a noise between a gasp and a whimper. The man’s hands drop to the hem of his shirt, wrenching it up and off, leaving Yugyeom shivering against the warehouse floor. He pulls Yugyeom’s jeans down roughly, the button popping off and bouncing away. The jeans are pulled off and thrown to the side.

The man puts his boot on Yugyeom’s cock, pressing down roughly. Yugyeom lets out a pained shout. Jaebum tries to turn his head to look away, but another grunt forces his head straight. He closes his eyes. He can hear Yugyeom begging them to stop.

He hears cloth hit the floor, followed by a belt and a heavier fabric hitting the floor. Yugyeom screams loudly, the sound tearing from his throat suddenly. Jaebum throws his eyes open and recoils. The man is thrusting into Yugyeom, no prep or anything. Jaebum feels sick to his stomach. He drops his head and pukes into his lap. 

As soon as his stomach is emptied, his head is forced up. Yugyeom has tears streaming down his face and his speech is slurred from his cheek being pressed against concrete. He’s repeating a mantra of, “Stop. Help. Jaebum-hyung. Help. Mark. Bam. Please.”

Jaebum sobs loudly, trying to convince himself this is a dream. He pinches himself one, two, three, four times but the scene in front of him never changes. His baby is being raped and he can’t do anything. His gun is twenty feet away and he’s tied up. 

He starts to dry heave, his body trying to expel something he doesn’t have. Yugyeom is whining in pain, and the man seems to think it’s pleasure.

The man moans, “I’m gonna cum. How’s it feel to be the first guy to make me cum?”

He barely gets the sentence out before Jaebum feels warm liquid splatter his face and arms. The man sways a bit before he falls on top of Yugyeom, a hole in his head. Yugyeom crawls away, grabbing at his boxers. Jaebum sees the grunt behind him sidestep to fight back but he gets kicked in the jaw by a flying kick. Someone unties him.

Mark kneels in front of him, talking to him about nonsense, laced with asking if he’s okay hundreds of times. “Yug,” is all Jaebum can get out.

Mark holds his shoulders up and says, “JY, Bam, YJ are with him. We also got backup. SG, RM, and JH are patrolling outside. JK, JM, J, and V are searching inside. We got to go to the hospital. This is beyond JY’s medical capabilities.”

“I know. Do we know the dude’s name?”

“Yun Myungki.”

“I would have loved to torture him.”

“I know, JB.”

“Let’s go. Bringing the hospital into this’ll put us in a criminal investigation, y’know.”

“I know. We’ll deal with that when it comes. For now, we deal with YG.”

Jaebum stumbles over to Yugyeom. “Yug, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, hyung. You were bound. You couldn’t do anything.”

“Can you stand?”

Yugyeom nods and pushes himself on shaky legs. He wraps an arm around Jaebum and the other around Kunpimook as they steady him and lead him to the van.

“We’re going to the hospital, Yug.”

He nods once and falls asleep on Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum kisses the top of his head lightly and sighs. His gang would be out for blood against Myungki’s gang. They had a war coming and they didn’t know how hard they’d be hit. 

For now, though, he needs to help Yugyeom heal.


End file.
